<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite Batty by Himring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069641">Quite Batty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring'>Himring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Bats, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, The Ainur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In The Book of Lost Tales, Fui Nienna's hall is roofed with bats' wings.<br/>In later canon, it is a certain other female character who is associated with bat wings.<br/>There can be no connection, though, surely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite Batty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was written for the SWG's Crackuary bingo card, square O4: choose a whack detail from The Book of Lost Tales to become canon.</p>
<p>It is not quite as cracky as the title might suggest.</p>
<p>Warning for brief, but gory description of animal death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did anyone remember, Thuringwethil wondered, that she had emerged from the same train of thought in Eru’s mind as Nienna? Never a Maia of Nienna—Nienna did not hold with the idea of Maiar being hers, anyway. Nevertheless, creeping despair was not so far from grief. Who might Thuringwethil have been, had she not allowed herself so early to be compelled by shadow and seduced by secrets? Meditatively, her fangs ripped into the body of a live bat.</p>
<p>
  <em>On the shore of Ekkaia, Nienna sighed. Lifting her hood, she allowed a tiny bat to seek shelter in her white hair.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>100 words in MS Word</p>
<p>That bit about Nienna not caring to claim Maiar as hers is spun out of the description of her teaching of Olorin. The idea is that she would teach anyone who came to be taught, but would regard claiming them as followers as too possessive an attitude.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>